Cliff
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: Tess Tyler pretty much had enough of being ignored by someone. Her solution: death. WARNING: contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: me no own camp rock. end of. written during math class.^-^ \/ **

Tess Tyler stood at the cliff's edge. staring at the horizon. She sighed, looking at what she wore: a white dress, barefoot. Everyone in the camp was at the campfire jam, having a good

time singing acapella and roasting marshmallows. Her friends Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray, Ella Pador, Jason Gray, Caitlyn Gellar, Nate Gray, and Peggy Warburton. Mitchie asked earlier if

she wanted to come. Her answer: "Oh, no thanks. I think I'll just go up to the cliff." Tess looked up at the sunset, then down. There was a pool of water surrounded by spiky rock. Along

with two or three sharks. _Pssh. No wonder this cliff is called Shark Cliff,_she thought. A light breeze flew through her blond hair and dress. All her memories flowed through her head. First

day at Camp Rock, revealing Mitchie's secret, Final Jam-. Final Jam performance. Tess thought about that certain memory. She sang her song "2 Stars", almost fell off the stage, and saw

her Mom. Mom. Tears fell from her ice blue eyes. Her mom was famous. So famous she never had time for Tess anymore. Her only daughter. Her dad died when she was only seven and a

half. At the funeral, her mom whispered in her ear, " Don't worry Tess. It's alright. We'll spend more time together." Tess rolled her eyes. _Liar,_ she thought. T.J. Tyler became famous when

she was ten. Always touring the world, no mother-daughter time. So when Tess finally saw her mom at the night of Final Jam, she felt..... happy, glad, and surprised. Singing her heart

out, she sang her heart out not to show-off, but to T.J. Tyler. At least, until **_SOMEONE_ **decided to take a phone call for the rest of the performance. It shattered her heart, almost falling

off the stage. Everyone in there casted questioning glances on why she stopped, including Connect 3. Before anyone asked, Tess handed her microphone to a dancer and ran off stage in

tears. Tess shrugged off that memory, took out a note, read it through, and then folded it . "Tess! There you are!" She turned around and saw Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason

run up to her. "Hey guys. What're you doing here," she asked. "Well, what are you doing here at Shark Cliff," Nate questioned back. "Enjoying the sunset?" Mitchie looked at Tess's attire

and the piece of paper and said, "You're gonna jump." Jason screamed, "She's gonna jump someone?!" "No, Jason! She gonna jump off the cliff," Shane replied camly, folding his arms

across his chest. Then he screamed, "YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!?" "Why," Caitlyn asked her. "I'm just tired," Tess answered. "Tired of what?" Caitlyn was starting to get confused.

"My mom. She never has time for me. It's either a tour, a signing, a recording session." Tess paused and looked back at the sun. "Remember the song, "2 Stars?" "Yeah," they chorused.

"I wrote it about her at Final Jam." She started to cry again, but kept going. "But she just had to answer the phone during the last of my performance." She walked up, gave Shane the

note, then hugged each of her friends. "Shane, Mitchie you two are an awesome pair. Cait, Nate hope there's gonna be a wedding. Jase, keep making people happy with your happy-go-

luck attitude. But don't over-do it." She reluctantly let go, and backed up to the edge. "Tess, don't do this. Please," Jason pleaded, tears in his soft brown puppy dog eyes. Tess smiled

sadly, and replied, "I'm sorry, guys. Tell Peggy and Ella. And everyone else. Mitchie, there's a note on my bed. Give it to my mom." "Goodbye Tess," Mitchie whispered. Tess turned around,

taking a deep breath. Campers and staff heard the yelling and gathering behind the friends. Tess closed her eyes and jumped. As the blood rushed to her head, as the air whooshed past

her, memories came back to her. After the last one, she plunged underwater. Tess opened her eyes and saw the sharks. _Goodbye, everyone,_ she thought. The first shark bit her as blood

seeped out. She smiled in satisfaction, the darkness

* * *

**Part two tomorrow**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Shane looked down at the water and saw red. "She's dead. Tess Tyler is dead," Brown said, walking up to Shane. Nate grabbed the note from Shane, opened it, and read it: "Here lies Tess

Marie Tyler. Age 16. Light blue eyes. Blond hair. 5'4". A friends, used-to-be jerk, and a _very_ neglected daughter. 1993-2009." Nate wiped the escaping tears and announced, "What she

wants on her tombstone. Placed here. All of a sudden a black limo pulled up behind the mourning campers. T.J. Tyler stepped out, making everyone glare at her since she's the reason Tess

was..... gone. "Where Tess," she cried out, trying to act "dramatic". Mitchie ran up, out of breath, and gave her the note, growling, "Long gone." T.J. unfolded it and read it outloud: "_ Mother, _

_if you're reading this, I'm dead. The reason I did suicide was you. Ever since you became famous, you missed all six of my birthdays. Which included my sixteenth. We had no more mother-daughter _

_time. And when you did have free-time, it was either shopping, a recording session, movie premiere, a signing, tour, or concert. So when you came to Final Jam at first session, I was surprised, yet _

_glad, I wrote "Two Stars" about us. I gave my all for you, but my heart broke into two and shattered when I saw you take that phone call. Because of that, I almost fell off the stage. I ran off in tears, _

_huddled in a corner, and cried. You neglected me so many times, I couldn't take it anymore. So goodbye. FOREVER. Tess Tyler." _Shane gritted his teeth together to restrain himself from pushing

T.J. off the cliff. Brown looked at him, then T.J. Nate held Caitlyn tight to keep both off them from murdering Tess's "mom". Jason was at a nearby tree telling a few birds what happened.

Mitchie just clenched her fists and suggested, "Leave now and never come back. Unless you want the fate Tess has done to herself." T.J. took that warning and left right away.


End file.
